


alluka in wonderland

by emmamere



Series: a gathering of abnormalities (hxh) [10]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/M, Fairies, Fairy Tale Retellings, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:42:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmamere/pseuds/emmamere
Summary: A collection of fairy tale retellings with characters from Hunter x Hunter. Alluka stars.Chapter 1- little red riding hood (Perrault ver.)





	alluka in wonderland

A red-hooded girl skipped into the forest. Her arm was laden with a basket of cake and wine for her grandmother. 

A sprite noticed her as she stepped from the road and through the battered fence. It slunk behind a tree as she continued, unaware, down the dirt path.

Nanika pondered ways to separate the girl and her basket, to eat the food in the basket. It watched her red cape wave and, after considering it, elected to simply eat the girl as well. 

The puck flitted between trees and shrubs until it caught ahead of the child and spied a small, pleasant clearing of flowers. It collected its shape, and its wiles, to wait for her to arrive.

And arrive she did. “Oh, hello there!” Alluka said, blindly credulous.

Nanika stared. “And where might you be headed?”

“To give this food to Grandmother!” Alluka pointed down the path. “She lives just along the way.”

The fairy was beside itself in excitement. “I would recommend you pick her some flowers, to brighten her day.”

There was a slight, fleeting quiver in Alluka’s blue eyes; Nanika worried that she might abstain before the girl nodded.

“My mummy would not be pleased, should I tell her, but Grandmother will be delighted. Yes, I think I shall.”

Her boots hit the grass and Nanika vanished.

-

A bit further into the woods, Grandmother was lying in bed when she heard a knock from the front of her cottage.

“Come in, Alluka dear.”

Nanika stepped inside. Grandmother flinched but was possessed before she could shriek.

-

Alluka arrived and rapped thrice on the door to Grandmother's cottage. 

"Come in, Alluka dear," she heard, though the sounds were uncannily bass.

She strode inside, set the basket on a table, and walked through the living area to join her grandmother in bed. Grandmother raised the covers and Alluka leaned into her shoulder before tilting her head to speak.

"Why, what a deep voice you have, Grandmother," commented the girl.

"All the better to great you with," responded Nanika.

Alluka peered in closer and saw that Grandmother's eyes were very large and beady, and much blacker than they had been prior.

"Why, what big eyes you have!"

"All the better to see you with," came Nanika.

"And- and-" Alluka grasped the other's fingers under the quilt. "What sharp nails you have!"

Nanika coughed into its palm. "All the better to hold you with."

While a very ingenuous, a bit backward girl, Alluka wasn't utterly dumb, and her legs that had been idling under the coverlet swung to the side of the bed in fright.

"Why, Grandmother, what a big mouth you have!" said Alluka, fearful.

"All the better to eat you with!" 

Alluka screeched and lunged away; Nanika caught her by the trail of her cerise hood and threw her back into the bed. 

The child choked as the ribbon pulled at her neck, thrashing wildly. Nanika clenched her shoulders with brutish strength. Soon her head snapped back and struggle stilled.

The puck laughed at the success, letting Alluka's body fall to the duvet. Her blank eyes stared skyward and her hair fanned into a sable halo.

Satisfied with the meal, Nanika left the grandmother and ascended through the roof, leaving the cake to rot.


End file.
